


Couple of Nights

by thezipzapsoup



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Romantic Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezipzapsoup/pseuds/thezipzapsoup
Summary: There may be something between Betty and Jughead. But she does not trust anyone since she got her heart broken by someone else. Would he be able to bring down those walls?





	Couple of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. I have been sitting on it for months now and finally decided to publish it.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Kind of inspired by the song "That's when I stop loving you" by Nsync.

Friday afternoon at the office and the group of friends were going to a nearby bar later that day. Nothing in particular to celebrate, it had been a long week so they were ready to relax with a few drinks and music.

Betty got in the car with Kevin and Veronica. “Guys, I am just dropping you and leaving. I am not really in the mood to party tonight”. Both look at each other and rolled their eyes, it was always the same with Betty but in the end she would stayed long enough to realize she was having fun. “Yeah, whatever” Veronica reply “But just so you know, Jughead is coming”. Betty ignored her friend’s comment but she was excited, they had been in contact but she hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. Jughead would be a regular on these group outings but since he had taken a position as photographer in another magazine, he was busy and hadn’t make it. 

When they got to the bar, everyone was already there. Cheryl and Toni looking into the karaoke song list, deciding which song to sing later that night. Kevin spotted Joaquin and move around people to join them at the table. Archie and Jughead also seated at the end of the table talking to the waiter and ordering drinks. “What are you drinking, Kev?” asked Archie. “Margarita, for V and B too” replied Kevin just turning slightly and then continued his chat with Joaquin. Veronica and Betty reached the table a few minutes later. “A bit crowded today no?” Betty complained, she was not in her element. It wasn’t that she hated it but she much rather be watching a movie at home. Jughead already with a beer on his hands, waved at Betty. He was standing up and about to change places to sit next to her when Cheryl and Toni got back to the table and beat him to it.  
“Who else is singing tonight?” asked Toni and everyone at the table just ignore the comment. It was too early in the night and they would need a few more drinks to even consider singing. The night went on with conversation and laughs. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes from Betty who was talking to Joaquin and Kevin at the moment. 

It have been a couple of months now since Jughead had decided to texted Betty. He missed working with his friends but most of all, missed her. He was a bit of an introvert maybe but with her it had always been easy to be himself, and no one knew it but he had started to develop feelings beyond just their friendship.  
He had texted her to asked about work stuff initially. But after that first text they haven't stopped. They would talk about anything and everything, it was a great feeling to know the other was always there. And at some point they started flirting. He knew Betty was apprehensive about relationships and love in general, her previous relationship of +3 years ending when she caught his boyfriend cheating. Jughead decided he would give her space and take it slow but each day he was liking her more and more.  
The entire night he had been trying to seat beside her but apparently everyone was unknowingly against him since he had not reach his goal. Getting a bit frustrated he pull out his phone.

Betty had come since Veronica and Kevin asked for a ride but she had decided that she was gonna get them there, stayed a while and then leave. She knew her friends and as usual they would come up with a plan to party all night long which at the moment she had no intentions to do. But the margaritas kept coming, she was having a great time and then there was also, Jughead. At the moment, Kevin and Joaquin were telling her a story about a new guy working at their building when she felt her phone vibrating.  
Jug: I’m a bit jealous, they have you every day. Come chat with me, please?

A small smile appeared on her face. She didn't really understand what was going on with her and Jughead. When she first met him she had not think much about him but working closely and sharing the same group of friends had help. It didn’t take long before she was feeling warm and fuzzy each time she saw him. When he left the magazine, she was disappointed but maybe it was for the best. One day, she received a simple message “hey there” and with that Jughead had become a constant in her life and honestly the hole in her heart did not hurt as much lately.  
Betty: sorry but this story it's getting better by the second She teased in her reply.  
The waiter came over and another round was ordered. A few minutes later, there was another margarita in Betty’s hand and everyone at the table was singing Wonderwall along with Toni and Cheryl who were at the bar’s little scenario in the front.  
Jug: I guess I’ll keep my charming self to this side of the table then  
Her text came almost immediately. Betts: come over here  
Jughead took the opportunity, and changed places before the song ended and the girls got back to their seats. “Having a good time?” he asked leaning a bit into Betty since the music was loud at the moment. “Yees!” Betty slur a little and Jughead laughed. He was not drinking, he had to be at the office early next morning so he had had only that one beer.  
“Are you drunk, Betty Cooper?” Jughead said trying to keep a straight face. To that Betty turn completely to him and doing the best impression of being offended she replied “Of course not, I had only like 3 margaritas” At the same time she reached for her glass and almost knocked Joaquin’s beer from the table. “Wow, there. Let’s move this one over here.” Jughead quickly rearrange the drinks in the table to make sure she didn't make a mess.  
“Ok, so maybe I may need to uber home but is not that bad. Don’t judge me” Betty frowned. Jughead, putting his arms up replied “I wouldn’t.” and added, into Betty’s ear “I can drive you home, if you want”. Betty felt the warm inside her and blushed.  
At that moment, Toni and Cheryl got back to the table, everyone applauding them. Jughead felt a bit frustrated, he loved his friends but at the moment the only thing he wanted was to be alone with Betty. He did not move from his seat even after Cherly literally tried to push him off the stool, he was not leaving Betty’s side.  
Conversations carried on and at some point out of nowhere he felt Betty’s hand on his knee. At first he was startled, she was casually discussing something with Kevin when she rested her hand there. After a few minutes passed and she did not move it from there he went ahead and put his hand over hers. Betty turned just a little and smiled, Jughead was over the moon.

Betty was not drunk, that was for sure. Maybe a bit tipsy but she was in complete control. When Jughead took a sit next to her she was feeling nervous. Their conversations sometimes turned more serious, talking about personal things and she felt closer to him. She loved the little details he had with her, like good night texts or waking up to a “rise and shine girl” first thing in the morning. When he offered to drive her home, her heart skipped a beat. First, she was moved that she was concerned enough not the let her drive and also because that would mean being alone with him.

She took her mind of that since she was not even sure if there was really something between them. And also, was she ready? She had talked to Jughead about what had happened on her previous relationship and how she didn't believe in love anymore. He had been very supportive, the best friend she could have ask for. But was that all she wanted from him? Was she ready to trust in someone once again? If she was being honest, she was confused.  
Still having him this near woke something in her, she could feel his warm body just a few inches away. Being in a deep conversation, moving her hands around and without thinking she put her hand down. She felt Jughead startle but relax instantly under her touch. She did not move, he didn't seem bothered and when she felt her hand over hers she turn it around and intertwined her fingers with his.

Everyone else was oblivious to the two of them holding hands under the table and Jughead was fine with that. They friends could be nosy. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Betty. And first they need to figure out what was this between them, there have only been innocent flirting but he wanted so much more if she, by some miracle, would take him.

At some point Archie and Veronica got up and announce they were leaving. Cheryl and Toni followed so the group decided to call it a night. “Betty, do you want to share an uber?” asked Kevin. Jughead reacted immediately and squeezing Betty’s hand a bit and hoping she was ok with it, answered for her. “I am driving her home, Kev”. Kevin seem a bit surprised but jumped into the offer “Great, you can give us a ride too then. Right Betty?” Betty being the great friend she was and feeling a bit guilty since she had actually promise him a ride just nodded. Jughead sight silently, this was not his plan (not that he had one, really), at least this would give him more time with Betty even with Kevin and Joaquin in tow.

Betty stood up, gave a few bills to Jughead and make her way to the bathroom while everyone else was chipping in to pay the bill. Washing her hands and looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed her rosy cheeks but she was feeling ok. Heading back to the table, only Jughead was there waiting.  
“Ready to go? Kevin and Joaquin are walking Cheryl and Toni to their car and will wait for us in the parking lot” explained Jughead while standing up. “Sorry about that. If it is too much trouble to drive them and then me …” she started apologizing but Jughead immediately interrupted “Don’t worry about it, Betty.” Smiling she walked towards the exit, Jughead just a step behind. Without thinking too much into it he reached out for her hand. She turned and give him a bigger smile.  
They walked hand in hand out of the bar and into the parking lot, when Kevin and Joaquin came in sight Jughead drop her hand but move it to her lower back and winked at her. Betty understood, they were not ready for the guys (Kevin) to hammer them with questions.  
The car was just out of the parking lot when Kevin asked “Did you drink today Jughead? Because i don't want to end up in a DUI drama”.  
“No Kevin, I have to be at a photoshoot in a few hours so I only had one beer”  
“Ok, good. Please change that song on the radio, it's depressing”  
“I feel sorry for each uber driver that have had the fortune of driving you” retort Jughead. Joaquin and Betty start laughing, the bickering went on during the entire ride.

The drive to Kevin’s apartment was not long and after a quick goodbye it was only Jughead and Betty. The radio was playing some 90s tunes and they were both silent. It was not an awkward silence at all, it was actually relaxing. After the loudness of the bar this was most welcome.  
“How are you feeling?” Jughead broke the silence.  
“I’m fine Jug, I just didn't think it was a good idea to drive. Thank you, by the way”  
“Don’t worry. Besides, it was a good opportunity to have a little more time with you” Betty smile at that. Silence again. Should they address the elephant in the room? Betty thought. If tonight was any indication, Jughead was into her but was she ready? What does she wanted? She was missing the warm of his hand in hers. Should she just reach out for his hand and hope for the best? That seem like a good start or at least an ice breaker.  
Jughead trying to focus on driving, just glanced and notice her in deep concentration. He would give anything to know what was going on in her head. He knew what he wanted but didn’t want to push it.  
“Did you have a good time?” Not knowing what to say but now getting a bit overwhelm with the silence.  
“Yeah, I always have a great time with the gang… but my favorite part may have been you”  
He smile again. It seemed that he couldn't stop smiling tonight.  
A particular song start playing and Jughead turn up the volume  
“I love this song”  
“Never heard of it”  
“What? You serious? This is a classic, for someone that brags about having the best taste in music it is pitiful that you don't know this song”  
“Agh, that was only one time! And it was because I do believe I have great taste” Betty was laughing remembering the discussion they had a few nights ago over the best boy band of all times. Having her this near in the car, talking about them, knowing she trust him enough to drive her home… he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his feelings in check much longer. He wanted to reach out for her hand but most of all he really really wanted to kiss her. The entire night he had been watching her, imagining what her lips would feel and taste like. Those thoughts had been on his mind for a long time now.

Jughead didn’t even know what Betty was talking about, lost in his thoughts “Juggie?” He snap right back and turned to her. She was looking funny at him, a really cute confused face, and that did it for him. He check no cars were coming and in a quick move and pulled over. Unfasten his seat belt and turned completely to Betty.  
The sudden movement scared her a bit, she thought that there was something wrong with the car. Looked out the window to her right and then back to Jughead. He was leaning into her, took Betty’s face in his hands and said “I’d wanted to do this for a long time now and I don’t think I can wait any longer”. Tenderly pressing his lips to hers. She was in heaven, her hands flying to the back of his neck. Sensing no apprehension from her side, Jughead started kissing her more passionately, his tongue parting her lips. Betty was lost in the kiss immediately, and welcomed his tongue. They kissed for several minutes, slowly and lovingly until they needed to take a breath. Jughead resting his forehead into hers, eyes closed.  
“Is…? Was that…? Betty, I just…”. Jughead started panicking a bit until Betty put her hand on his check and said “Jug, that was amazing”. He relaxed into her touch and opened his eyes. Looking into her green eyes, he gave her another a quick kiss. “I should get you home”.  
They didn’t talk for the rest of the drive, awkwardness filling the silence. Once parked outside Betty’s building both of them got out of the car. Jughead came around the car and took Betty’s hand in his. “Betty, I am sorry if I cross a line but…” She didn’t let him finish, instead took his face and standing on her tiptoes, kissed him. The smile that broke into his face made Betty feel butterflies on her stomach. He put his hand on her hips and lose himself into her kiss. Until suddenly, she backed away from him. Betty knew she had initiated the kiss, she was enjoying it and she knew she like Jughead so what was the hold up? Her heart was all in but her head was going back to the recent heartbreak and that made her stop.  
Jughead delicately tried to pulled her back but with her hands on her chest she distance herself further. Betty brought her eyes up to his and saw a frown where a smile was just a few moments ago. “I think, I should go” Jughead said. He was not going to push her into anything even when the only thing he wanted was to have her on his arms and her lips on his.  
It was not her intention to hurt him and those kisses have been heaven but her brain got in the way. “Jug, I just need to…”.  
This was not how he had pictured this moment with her but he somehow understood. So, he took the car keys out of his pocket placed them on Betty’s hands and started walking away. “Jug” he stopped, not turning back. “Let me know you got home safely, please”. He just nodded and walked away.

Betty laid on her bed and close her eyes, she could only see how disappointed Jughead looked before leaving. She had hurt him because of her insecurities. Still, it was probably for the better. She was not ready to get into anything with anyone. At the same time she had not felt this happy in a long time, holding his hand and kissing him had just felt right. She felt whole again.

Once home, laying in bed and replaying everything that had happen tonight he got his phone out. He knew Betty had been hurt before and that she was hesitating but after what happened he knew he would not be able to maintain his distance anymore.  
Jug: home, safe and sound  
He receive the reply almost immediately.  
Betty: thanks again for driving me home  
Jug: Betty… I just have to say, this, tonight. felt like a dream  
Betty: Jug, I don’t know if I can  
Jug: give me a chance to show you this would be different  
The response took a bit longer this time.  
Betty: Get some rest Juggie  
He put the phone down, there was not point on saying anything else. He turn off the light, this have been a good night that had taken a wrong turn. He knew Betty was unsure and didn't want to get hurt again, they have talked about it. This was not something he would discussed over texts, not anymore. He was going to her place tomorrow after work to talk.

 

Starting a Saturday at 7 am was not fun but at least he had coffee. The photoshoot was not going as smoothly as he had expected which was probably in part because his head was somewhere else. He couldn’t stop thinking about a certain blonde and what had happened. If he was being honest with himself he was also really nervous about the talk he wanted to have with her, this could end spectacularly great or… well, terrible to say the least. But before worrying even more about his plans for later he needed to finish up here and that was probing to be impossible if he was fretting so he cleared his head (as much as he could) and focused in the work at hand.

Betty woke up thinking about the previous night and that put a smile to her face. She brought her hands to her lips and remember how good it had felt kissing Jughead. Then started feeling guilty since she had clearly ruined the moment. There was no texts from him which make her even sadder. Should she reach out? And say what? He didn't respond to her last message so probably she should just give him some time. Time that she needed even more because she had no idea what to do.  
She had things to do around the apartment and some errands to run but she got up and went to the couch, put on Netflix and started a random The Office episode, she was not in the mood to do anything and that series always made her laugh.

Five hours later and they were still at the location for the photoshoot. Jughead was getting cranky, he loved taking photos but the effect of the coffee had come and gone and there was no indication that they were wrapping up soon. He looked at his cell phone, for like the 20th time, hoping to have a text from her. He knew Betty needed the time but a small piece of his mind was still hoping to get a message from her, even if it was just to say hi. No luck so far.

After watching a few episodes, Betty got up and took a shower. She was in a better mood after watching Michael Scott and his crew. She clean up the apartment and went out to pay some bills and buy groceries. On her way back home, she texted Jughead.  
Betty: hey, how’s that photoshoot going?  
After a few minutes, there was no response. He was working so of course he was not going to drop everything to text back. She shouldn’t think much of this but still she felt sad again. She didn't want to lose him.

Finally, after another couple of hours they were done and free for the rest of the weekend. Jughead was helping put everything on the truck so the crew could take off. After a few minutes he finally left, the plan was going to get home, leave his stuff, take a shower and then to Betty’s house. He checked his phone and the awaiting text calmed him, the message exchange from last night had him a bit restless but if she was reaching out not all hope was lost.  
Even when the first thing he wanted to do was to see Betty and talk over what happened, he was not going to rush so his response reflected just that.  
Jug: done, now my bed awaits  
Betty: that sounds like a good plan  
Back at home, Betty was just doing some laundry when she received his text. So maybe she had hurt him more than she had imagine. She was going to invite him over for dinner and a movie but after that she was not sure it was a good idea. Probably he didn't want to see her, she had really mess this up.  
Jughead on the other hand, had his mind set. He hurried over to his apartment and took a quick shower as soon as he got there. A few minutes later, he was on his way to her apartment stopped by the chinese restaurant they liked to get some take-away and started walking again towards Betty’s building.

Betty had done everything she had on her to-do list so she found herself again in front of the TV trying to find something to watch.  
She put on some documentary and got comfortable on the couch. She was paying zero attention to the plot, her mind on Jughead. She didn’t want to admit it but she missed him, even just his text. He had become an important part of her life and she was feeling much better since she had him in his life.  
At some point she had dozed off, suddenly the noise woke her up. Was that the doorbell? It took her a few seconds to come to her senses. Yes, someone was at the door and ringing insistently. Grumpily she got up and walked to the door, she was napping rather comfortably and did not appreciate the disturbance.  
She opened the door, figuring it was the doorman delivering mail or something, and was not prepared for what was awaiting on the other side. Jughead, standing there with a bag of take away in one hand while the other was raise and ready to ring the bell again. “Hi” he simply said but noticed immediately her sleepy face.  
“Juggie? What are you doing here?” she responded, trying to cover a yawn.  
“I brought chinese” he said sheepishly.  
“Well, come on in” She moved a bit to the side so he could enter. 

“You were sleeping. Sorry” He notice the couch and blanket. “I thought for a moment you were just ignoring me”  
“What? Why would I do that?” Betty was still sleepy and surprised but that comment got her attention.  
“Betty, relax. I am just joking.” They were at the kitchen taking out the containers of the bag.  
“I thought you were going to sleep for the rest of the day?” She was excited he was here but at the same time anxious about the situation.  
“Well, yeah. But what was I to do with all this food?” They both laugh at that and that broke the tension.  
“So, what are you watching? Must be really interesting to put you to sleep” Jughead commented, always ready to keep the conversation going.  
“I am not even sure what it is. But here, help me put out the food so we can eat. I am sure you are starving” He nodded and took the plate Betty was passing. They served the food and talked about the day. Or, mostly Jughead talked about his, recounting everything that had gone wrong at location. They took the conversation to the little table in front of the TV. They were joking and arguing just as always but both knew there was so much more they needed to said. 

“Ok, I may have bought more food than necessary” said Jughead, putting his hands on his belly. Betty was about to clean up the plates when he put his hand on her. “Please, allow me” He standed up and took everything to the kitchen and stared washing the dishes. “Jug, that is really not necessary. I can clean that later” she was leaning on the doorway watching him, his flannel sleeves rolled up making him look really sexy.  
“I actually enjoy washing dishes.” He turned a bit and splashed some water her way.  
“Jones, you are cleaning the floor next if you make a mess”.  
“Oh really?” He watched her mischievously and she immediately regret the comment. She knew this would not end well. Before she could react he was at her side, his hands all wet just over her head. She tried to move away but he quickly lower his right hand and put it on her hip not letting her go. A few drops falling on her face, wiggling trying to free herself. “You were saying?” he teased while shaking his free hand to get a few more drops on her hair. She put her hands up in surrender which he took as a win but as soon as she felt him let go made a run to the sink. Jughead was right behind her but was not fast enough to stop her from opening the tap and with both her hands taking enough water to splash him. “Oh you are going to regret that” he said his face all wet.  
She tried to escape but was trap between his arms and the counter. Water running from the tap, he made a move to close it but not before getting them both wet from splashing more water.  
Both were laughing, Betty trying to cover her from all the splash turned around and found herself face to face between his arms. He was looking at her, moving between her eyes and lips. She put on of her hands on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes just for a second. She have seen the emotion in his eyes and couldn’t pretend anymore, all doubt out the window, she got on her tiptoes and kissed him. As soon as he felt her lips in hers, his hands went from the counter to her face, savoring every second of it. This was what he have had in his mind all day. Betty couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss him again. He tasted good, probably even better than the night before. Even when he was responding passionately to the kiss, it was still so tender and soft.

After a few moments, he broke apart but just enough to look into her eyes, his hands still on her face.  
“You have been in my mind all day.” He could see the confusion and hesitation from the night before had dissipated but still there lurking in the back of her mind. She had her hands on the front of his shirt and he felt how her hold tighten. “Juggie, I...”  
He knew this was difficult for her, her heart still on the mend. He looked into her eyes lovingly and said what he had been meaning to since last night, no, who was he kidding? Since a long time ago.  
“I know your heart has been hurt before but I promise you, I am not going to do that to you. I am not gonna hurt you, Betts. I plan to be with you as long as you have me.” He pause for a second. “Please, give me, give us a chance”.

A tear rolled down her cheek, he softly brush it off with his thumb. Betty lean into him, putting her head on his chest. He hugged her tightly but delicately and rest his cheek over her head. Her soft voice broke the silence and almost in a whisper she said “I trust you.” She got out of his embrace, took one of his hands and put it over her heart. “I need you to take care of this, okay?”. He smiled and rest his forehead on hers and with the same low voice he answered “Okay.” and pressed his lips to hers, a smile breaking in both their faces.

From that moment on, they stayed together. The road would have some ups and downs. But even with that, she felt safe with him and he felt at home with her. It was a pair that no one could have ever thought would go a long way but they both knew it (even if it was too early to say said so), they loved each other and this was it for them.

Fin.


End file.
